


I'm still your Bucky

by barns_bucky



Series: Dan's Drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coming Out, LGBT+, Other, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Trans Character, gender non-conforming, non binary character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barns_bucky/pseuds/barns_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes comes out to their trans boyfriend, Steve Rogers, as non-binary.</p><p>Important Notes (that can't wait for the notes section): the reason the category is 'other' is b/c they are nb so the relationship would be nb/m</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm still your Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored (aka I wanted to procrastinate even more on an essay) so enjoy some fem non-binary!Bucky (they/them) and their trans boyfriend, Steve (he/him).
> 
> \--
> 
> My [tumblr](www.barns-bucky.tumblr.com) is mostly where I take prompts and reblog SebStan, Chris Evans, Stucky, and Seb's characters.  
> So, yeah, there's that.

 

“Are you comfortable doing this?” Bucky was seated on the toilet, Steve standing over him with the bag of makeup essentials on the sink counter.

“You may know how to apply makeup on other people, but you’re shit at putting it on your own face.”

“That’s not what I asked, Stevie,” came the quick response which forced Steve to look down at the other. “If you aren’t comfortable with this, you don’t have to do it.”

“I’m  _fine_ with helping you with this. If you can love and accept me for all my transliness, I can love and accept you for all your queerliness.”

This got a laugh from Bucky and put a small smile on Steve’s face. “Now that’s outta the way, let’s get you all dolled up.” The blonde grinned down at the brunette.

“Are you even qualified in the department of putting makeup on?”

Steve looked up at them, eyebrows knitting together in confusion before he realized what they were asking. “Before I came out, my mother made it her mission to make sure I knew how to apply makeup, curl my hair, paint my nails, everything considered traditionally girly. But she was also there to educate, scold, caution, and protect me.”

The blonde looked up at Bucky, muttering a quiet ‘hold still’ as he carefully applied the lip balm. “After I came out to her, she would spend hours doing research to better understand what I was going through. She was the first to ask if she could help with picking a new name for me, she was also the first to tell me it was okay if I didn’t want to go with her suggestions. Together, we both settled on the name ‘Steven Grant’.” He carefully got rid of the excess lip balm before taking Bucky’s face in one hand and, with the other, draw the lip liner over their lips.

“She was the one who took me shopping for more masculine clothing, who allowed me to switch schools to avoid bullying. She was the one who supported me 110 percent.”

Their eyes narrowed slightly as they realized Steve was almost on the verge of crying. The glistening in his eyes was gone as quick as they had seen it. The feeling of a tissue pressing gently around their lips brought them back to reality and then the feeling of the lipstick being carefully dragged across their lips brought them a sense of relief.

“She was wonderful, really. She always warned me about telling my future significant others that I was trans, and although I was terrified of being rejected by them, I also knew why she wanted me to tell them. She had heard of horror stories where people like me were killed because of being trans*.”

They both just seemed to stare at each other for a minute after Steve had fallen silent, one of them waiting for the other to say or do something.

“You can really pull off red lipstick,” a grin tugged at the corners of Steve’s lips as he stared at them.

They honestly had no clue how to respond to that statement and so they just shrugged it off and muttered a quiet ‘thanks’.

“Come on, eyeliner time. Close your eyes until I say you can open them,” the blonde ordered as he dug around in the bag until he found what he was looking for.

* * *

 

“Where’d you get all this, anyway?” Steve finally asked as he finished applying mascara to Bucky’s lashes.

“You know Natasha, right?”

“You know I’m friends with all your friends, right?”

They simply rolled their eyes; they could keep the game going, but they had more important things to do. “Natasha has been with me through all my identity flip outs. She was there when I was fourteen and thought I was possibly a girl; she was there when I was sixteen and told her that I was non binary instead; she was there when I decided a year later that I was agender. She was there when I told her, at the age of eighteen, that I was gender fluid. Again, she was there for me three weeks ago when I told her I was gender queer. She was there to take me shopping for more feminine clothes, for makeup. She paid for us to get manicures and pedicures; she took me to go get a wax-thing-”

Steve began cracking up at ‘wax-thing’ and a hand quickly flew out to try to cover his obvious laughter.

“What’s so funny?” They demanded, full-on glaring at the blonde in front of them.

“‘A wax-thing’? It’s called ‘wax your legs’ or ‘wax your chest’ or whatever.”

“Oh, shut up and do my fucking makeup, punk,” they muttered as they stubbornly folded their arms over their chest, huffing out impatiently.

* * *

 

It took quite awhile to fix up Bucky’s makeup, more time than Steve expected but he didn’t mind, as long as they were happy.

Steve had draped himself over Bucky as the other continued to stare at their reflection in the mirror, mumbling ‘thank you’ over and over like a broken record. All Steve could do was reply with ‘you’re welcome’ every time Bucky said ‘thank you’.

Eventually Bucky seemed to break from their trance and instead spin around to face the blonde. “Uh... do you think you can help me pick something out to wear?” Steve could tell that they were extremely nervous, probably nervous about rejection from Steve. Rejecting them was one thing Steve would never do, he knew that Bucky was ‘the one’. Even if Bucky decided next week that they actually felt more comfortable as a male and he/him, then that was fine with him.

Steve was ready and prepared to stay with Bucky til death do them part.

* * *

 

Picking out something for them was probably the hardest fucking part, in Steve’s honest opinion. Every time he told them that something looked great on them, they’d argue that it didn’t and go change.

This continued on until they finally decided on wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, black/white converse, a white tank top, and a grey knit sweater that hung off one shoulder. Actually, the sweater looked a bit big on them. The sleeves were slightly baggy, long enough to cover their hands, and the sweater fell to their thighs.

“You look great,” was the only response that Steve could muster. Bucky looked fucking beautiful and, in his eyes, they always  _would_ look beautiful, no matter what gender they presented as.

“Thanks.”

Steve smiled slightly, staring at them as the brunette seemed entranced by their reflection. “If you’d like, I can fix your hair for you.”

“Will you?”

* * *

 

The two struggled slightly to wet Bucky’s hair  _without_ fucking up the makeup that Steve spent so much time on. They were successful in only screwing up a little bit and thus began the journey to French braiding Bucky’s hair.

* * *

 

“So... what d’you want to be called?” The two of them were now curled up on the sofa.

“Bucky is fine,” they muttered back as they shifted slightly.

“If you change it, let me know.”

“Also,”

The blonde perked up slightly, all focus going on Bucky.

“Can you refer to me as your significant other, rather than your boyfriend/girlfriend? They/them pronouns, as well.”

“Of course, Bucky,” he pressed a feather light kiss to their temple. “Y’know, I’ll always love you- no matter how you identify as.”

* * *

 

> _Four Years Later_

They were still together, in case you were wondering. Actually, they were celebrating Christmas as Sam’s, in the company of the rest of their friends.

For the occasion, Bucky was dressed in their favorite white knit sweater, they had worn a pair of leggings with a nice black skirt over top, and to finish the outfit off, they had thrown on ankle high black boots with a small heel.

Over the course of the past four years, they had gotten the hang of doing their makeup. However, since the occasion wasn’t that big, they had only thrown on some red lipstick.

Throughout the past four years, Steve had been absolutely entranced with Bucky’s beauty, but it wasn’t until today that he actually let their simplistic look truly capture his attention.

Steve’s mind wondered back to the little box that was hanging out in his jacket pocket, waiting to be plucked open; waiting to be accepted or denied; waiting to ask the question that Steve had been pondering about asking for two straight years.

He had carried the ring with him for two straight years, waiting for the right time.

Now was the time to ask. The time was  _now._

Clearing his throat, he jumped up from his chair, nearly knocking it over with the sudden movement. All chatter died at the sudden movement, heads turning to look at Steve.

“I have to ask a very important question, for a very important person.”

If all eyes hadn’t been on him before, they certainly were on him now.

Bucky was thoroughly confused as they stared up at their boyfriend and it wasn’t until the blonde plucked the little black velvet box from his pocket did it finally dawn on him.

“James Buchanan Barnes, will you marry me?”

Their throat tightened as the question was asked. They knew what they wanted to say. They wanted to tell Steve ‘yes of course’, but they couldn’t form the words. So, instead they simply nodded. They jumped up, still nodding their head ‘yes’, and pulled Steve into a hug.

It wasn’t until a full minute later that they were finally able to speak and the first word out of their mouth was ‘yes’. God, yes. A million times  _yes._ Bucky knew, from the moment they met Steve, that he was the one. They felt it the first time Steve held them in his arms.

The sound of their friends applauding was simply background noise for Bucky, they were too focused on Steve sliding the engagement ring on. “I love you. I’ve never said it before, but God do I love you.” Those were the first words Steve said after Bucky had told him ‘yes’.

* * *

 

> _A year later_

Steve had gone out of his way to make sure that Bucky was comfortable with what he was wearing on their wedding day. He had helped get Bucky fitted for both a dress and a suit, so that Bucky could wear whichever they felt comfortable wearing that day.

In the end, they both were wearing suits.

Their vows were read, “I dos” were said, people cheered, bellies were stuffed, horrible dancing ensued, and people were being escorted to ubers.

By the end of the night, the two individuals were happily curled up on their bed, with Steve curled protectively around Bucky.

“I love you,” he couldn’t help but say it. He had been saying it all night, but it never seemed to be enough. He wanted Bucky to know that he loved them, with all his heart. He wanted them to know that he would always love them and support them. He never wanted Bucky to have a single doubt in his mind about whether or not Steve loved him.

“I know you do, Stevie,” came their mumbled reply and then, a minute later, “I love you, too.”


End file.
